Un nuevo instituto, un nuevo amigo
by Vane Hellsing
Summary: Solo voy a anticipar que es un regalo anticipado para andersonforever!
1. Chapter 1

**Wiiiiiiiii de nuevo me toca escribir sobre Hellsing! Esta vez les traigo OTRO oneshot, esta vez HeinkelxYumie para celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestro queridísimo amigo AndersonForever! Happy Birthday to you (Happy Birthday!)! Ok no, aquí está tu regalin :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Nombre?

-Yumie Takagi.

-¿Edad?

-16 años.- Yumie estaba feliz, de verdad feliz, estaba a punto de ingresar a una de las instituciones más importantes de toda Italia. Sólo le faltaba que la registraran. ¿Y a quién debía agradecerle por todo esto? A su padrastro, o, mejor dicho, a la molestia que le provocaba la presencia de la azabache a su padrastro, un hombre de cabello castaño, ojos severos y espalda ancha, como máxima descripción. Por su culpa, su madre había dejado de quererla de la misma forma que antes lo hacía. Recordarlo era un suplicio.

Una tarde, descubrió a ambos hablando de "internado", "institución", "prestigio" y "liberación". Kirino Tsurara (anteriormente Kirino Takagi), su madre, asentía con lágrimas en los ojos; por lo visto algo le importaba a ella. Era rara, desde la muerte de Yaku Takagi no había vuelto a ser la misma con su hija única, que viera donde la viera evocaba el rostro de su padre. Tenía la mirada perdida, y suspiraba como si fuera un asmático con un ataque. Hasta ese bendito día, en el que llegó Ikuto Tsurara. En fin, la mujer había encontrado "el amor" y haría lo que fuera por complacer a su nueva pareja. Y así, aceptando para alejarse de esa cruel realidad, fue como Yumie, el pequeño caramelo de miel de papá, terminó en el Instituto Santa Madre del Iluminado (no pregunten por el nombre, no soy buena inventando xD).

Para ir a la oficina de la escuela a ser registrada, se había recogido el cabello en una coleta, y se había vestido como toda una mujer de negocios; todo para dar una buena impresión. Todo su aspecto estaba elaborado para ocultar su ser entero al 100% excepto…esas molestas gafas. Se le dificultaba ver sin ellas días anteriores, y no tenía el suficiente dinero para comprarse unas lentillas decentes.

-Bien, señorita Takagi, el uniforme la espera en el cuarto 839.- Le dijo la secretaria, tomando entre sus dedos índice y pulgar una llave adherida a un pequeño plástico que rezaba "839" y pasándoselo a la de cabello azabache, que lo recibió en las palmas de ambas manos. Agradeció, haciendo leves reverencias con su cabeza y provocando que la coleta se desacomodara, y salió lentamente de la oficina, para luego abandonar el Edificio de Estudios. Santa Madre del Iluminado se componía de 3 edificios rodeando un patio gigantesco; el Edificio de Estudiantes A y B, departamentos de, al menos, 5 o 6 pisos donde residían los asistentes a la escuela. Y luego estaba el Edificio de Estudios; un departamento de 25 pisos, donde aparte de las aulas, se hallaban el comedor, el piso de oficinas, la zona de deportes (un piso completo donde se llevaban a cabo las clases de educación física) y un bello jardín en la terraza. Al tener forma de L, estaba ligado directo a los otros edificios, pero los alumnos debían atravesar el Patio de Recreación para entrar a sus dormitorios individuales. Oh sí, era un predio de encierro bello y sumamente perfecto.

-Gracias, Ikuto Tsurara, por hacer a tu servidora tan feliz.- Dijo Yumie, mirando el recinto que tenía por atravesar con sus maletas para poder descansar. No era mucho, 2 valijas con ropa que ella misma se había comprado y libretas y cuadernos en blanco, pero quería sentir la libertad entre 4 paredes. Camino entre los bellos arboles de cerezo, haciendo particularmente caso al camino de baldosas que la guiaban, cuando sintió que chocó contra alguien, cayéndose sentada y perdiendo sus lentes.

-¡Ouch! ¡Eso dolió! ¿Dónde están mis lentes?- Comenzó a palpar, a gatas, el adoquín que la guiaba minutos antes, buscando sus gafas desesperadamente, hasta que sintió un marco metálico y lo coloco frente a sus ojos, ajustándolo en su nariz.- Ey, estos no son mis lentes…O estoy ciega… ¡AAAAAHHH! ¡ESTOY CIEGA!- Gritó.

-No, no lo estás, solamente tienes puestos mis lentes de sol.- La tranquilizó una voz masculina. Levantó su barbilla, le quitó los lentes y colocó en su lugar a las gafas un poco rayadas.-Ahora si puedes ver, ¿Qué te dije?- Y el chico le sonrió. Oh si, sí que podía ver, si era correcto lo que veía; un chico alto y bien formado, de ojos claros y cabello tan rubio que parecía blanco nieve. Vestía el uniforme, negro con detalles en dorado, del Instituto, y a un costado de su boca un cigarrillo expulsaba un humo blanquecino. Con una mano enfundada en un guante de cuero con los dedos cortados por él mismo, ayudó a Yumie a levantarse.

-Tienes razón.- Rió la de cabello azabache, algo nerviosa, apartándose algunos mechones rebeldes de su rostro.- Además, mis lentes tienen esto.- Y apuntó a la patilla izquierda. Allì, escondido entre mechas, yacía un abultado arreglo de cinta adhesiva. El rubio acomodó sus gafas para poder verlo con más claridad.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? Por cierto, soy Heinkel Wolfe, la oveja negra de la familia Wolfe.

-Practicando con mi katana, lo pasé muy cerca de mi rostro. Oh, y yo soy Yumie Takagi, el orgullo de la familia Takagi y la molestia deshonrosa de la familia Tsurara.

-Espera… ¿Dijiste…katana? ¿Manejas una?

-Oh sí, soy muy buena rebanando toda clase de cosas.- Mientras hablaba, sus mejillas tomaban un tono rosado cada vez más fuerte. Se sacudió la falda gris topo y cerró más el saco en conjunto, mientras que Heinkel, asombrado por las habilidades de su nueva amiga, cargaba con ambas maletas.

-Pues yo soy bueno con las armas, pero nunca he disparado cerca de mi rostro sin que la bala siquiera toque mi piel. ¿Conque habitación 839, eh? Ven, yo llevo todo.

1 hora después, con sus minutos y segundos correspondientes, Yumie acomodaba todo en su cuarto nuevo, bajo la mirada intrigada de su nuevo…"amigo". Guardó sus blusas en uno de los cajones del ropero, colgó sus pantalones en perchas de madera…y dejó la ropa interior desacomodada dentro de una bolsa, para que no lo viera Heinkel. Luego extendió sobre la cama el uniforme completo, con cada pieza separada; el saco negro con las cruces doradas en las mangas y el escudo por un lado, delante de éste la falda del mismo color negro, a la derecha la blusa blanca junto a la corbata a franjas de los colores del instituto y las medias oscuras. Admiró las prendas, tomó aire profundamente, exhaló y dijo-: El uniforme es una porquería, no me gusta.

-Eh, opino lo mismo.- Rió el rubio, expulsando una generosa cantidad de humo cerca del rostro de su compañera, que movía las manos alejando las nubes de tabaco.- Oye, ¿Eres tú, cierto?- Cambió de tema al ver una foto, enmarcada en madera, en la mesita de noche, donde un hombre de cabello negro consolaba a una niña pequeña, idéntica a él, abrazándola y besándola, logrando de esa forma la esperada sonrisa, con lágrimas aun en sus ojos.

-Sí, y ese es mi padre. Extraño esos días de cariño que pasábamos juntos… Y junto a mi madre, también. No debió haberse ido tan pronto de aquí.

-¿Falleció?

-Murió hace 4 años, de quién sabe qué enfermedad. No me gusta recordarlo. Sin embargo, no perdió nunca la sonrisa en su rostro, ni siquiera en su lecho de muerte.- Soltándose el cabello, se sentó junto a Heinkel, mirando junto a él la foto.- Recuerdo que me dijo que siempre estaría aquí, pero creo que se ha ido a otro lado. Si hubiera estado conmigo, mi madre no se hubiera casado con ese idiota de Ikuto Tsurara, y no me habría quitado de su camino como si fuera la peor basura del mundo.

-Pero terminaste en el Instituto más exclusivo del país, ¿No? Estoy seguro de que tu padre habría querido que eso sucediese estando tanto físicamente como también espiritualmente. Tienes una gran suerte tras la desgracia, te lo aseguro. Toma mi caso, por ejemplo; soy el menor de 5 hermanos, y, a pesar de lo que dicen, no soy el más mimado ni el más querido. El mayor de mis hermanos, es un gran piloto de carreras. Los gemelos son unos excelentes guitarristas y bateristas. La que viene antes de mí es una cantante excepcional…y luego estoy yo, un experto en manejo de armas que ha estado tres veces en la correccional. Mis padres forman un matrimonio común y corriente, con sus peleas pero feliz, y piensan que solo tienen cuatro hijos, porque yo no fui planeado, y además podría ser la prueba perfecta de que la ex modelo Helga Brutsko de Wolfe le fue infiel al respetado doctor Grim Wolfe. Así que, para "eliminar las pruebas del crimen" me enviaron a este maldito internado de donde no saldré hasta ser mayor de edad, y de esa forma no tendrían contacto conmigo nunca más.

-Eso sí que es triste, lo lamento por ti.

-Yo no, recibo dinero sin verlos y tengo hospedaje y comida gratis. Por cierto, me quedé sin cigarrillos, ya vuelvo.- Dijo feliz Heinkel, beso la mejilla de Yumie y se dirigió al balcón.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué harás?

-Ser libre, muñeca. Tengo todo calculado.- Guiñó un ojo a la de cabello azabache y saltó del balcón, dejando a Yumie sorprendida, mirando como aterrizaba en la acera y corría como Usain Bolt (se escribe así? xD)

-Creo que esto me gustará más de lo que creía…

**Bueno Andy, me tomo todos los días habidos y por haber, pero aquí esta! Espero que lo disfrutes :3 y si no…toca tabla! :c nah mentira, pero por si las moscas.**

**Se despide alegremente,**

**Vane Hellsing**

**Pd: Si tienen dudas o algo por el estilo pueden consultar mi página oficial de feisbuc :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas y santas! (? Mi amigo AngelDuts (hola n.n/) me ha pedido con mucho desespero (no me mates!) que continúe con esta historia…Y voy a hacerlo ahora que soy libre! Así que disfruten mucho :3**

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes presentados a continuación no son míos, si lo fueran, habría escenas más "jugadas" para Alucard (1313)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Buenos días, alumnos.

-Buenos días, querida directora Mallenni.- Canturreó el grupo de adolescentes a su directora; una mujer rubia y de ojos claros. Portaba un vestido verde musgo que cubría desde el inicio de su cuello, sus brazos hasta las muñecas y finalizaba en sus tobillos, y que se cerraba mediante diez botones perlados desde su pescuezo hasta su cintura. Desde abajo, nacía un par de botas negras sin plataforma ni nada especial. Rumores decían que Laura Mallenni sufría de heterocromia, y por eso cubría uno de sus ojos "claros" con su cabello dorado. Dentro de la mente de Yumie solo habitaba la palabra "estrafalaria" al verla.

-Bien, primero que nada, denle la bienvenida a sus tres nuevos compañeros.- A la vez que hablaba, tres chicos salían de detrás suyo con suma cautela y sigilo a la par que sus nombres eran dados.- Seras, Pip, e Integra. Son estudiantes de intercambio, así que espero aunque sea una gota de generosidad de su parte para que puedan integrarse y pasar un excelente año en nuestras instalaciones.

Los tres jóvenes saludaron y pasaron a sentarse al fondo del aula cabizbajos mientras cuchicheaban entre ellos cosas como "esa mujer estaba muy interesada en mí", "Se ven todos muy amigables" y "a esa niña yo le daría…No mignonette, ¡No me agredas!". La directora y el alumnado los siguieron con la mirada, provocando clima de tensión.

-En segundo lugar y por ultimo –Cortó Laura el silencio.-, ¡También tenemos nuevo profesor! Su nombre es…eh…

-Tepes, Alucard Tepes, señorita Mallenni.- Le recordaron desde la puerta. Allì, un hombre de aproximadamente 30 años acomodaba su corbata para hacer una entrada triunfal y así presentarse. Antes de entrar, apagó un cigarrillo pisándolo con suavidad y moviendo su pie derecho en vaivén. Luego, hizo un ademán y Laura abandonó la sala, dejando al profesor con sus alumnos.- Buenos días, alumnos. Como ya me han oído, mi nombre es Alucard Tepes, pero de sus bocas espero oír un señor Tepes, o mínimamente que me digan profesor.

Las opiniones de los alumnos no se hicieron esperar. Yumie y Heinkel, en uno de los bancos de atrás cuchicheaban sobre los lentes y la corbata del nuevo profesor, que resaltaban de su traje negro, y agudizaron el oído cuando oyeron que una de las chicas nuevas suspiraba… ¿Amar al profesor? Ñeh, es muy trillado eso, ¿No lo creen? Al parecer a la chica nueva, la de lentes y piel canela, le daba igual.

-¡SILENCIO!- El profesor detuvo su camino frente a sus alumnos para golpear el escritorio frente a él, haciendo que rebotaran un poco sus lentes sobre su nariz. Luego de que todos sus alumnos saltaran de sorpresa por el golpe, olisqueó el aire y habló con un tono suave y a la vez tenebroso.- Huelo el miedo, y este salón apesta como pescadería abandonada con todas las provisiones. Me dan asco, muchos de ustedes ya están lo suficientemente grandecitos como para temer, aunque no los culpo, soy una figura que influye miedo y estoy orgulloso de serlo.

-Usted no me da miedo, señor.- La segunda interrupción de su monologo hizo que Alucard borrara su sonrisa socarrona del rostro. El joven de cabello platinado le sonreía y miraba a través de sus lentes negros, mientras que colocaba en su brazo derecho, disimuladamente, el quinto parche con nicotina que le pasaba su compañera de cabello azabache para que no se pusiera a fumar en el medio de la clase. En ponerse los parches mientras hablaba y recargar sus armas en pleno tiroteo era el más rápido, seguramente.- Es más, me das risa. Ha, ha, ha

El profesor cerró sus puños para contenerse de decirle un diccionario de groserías a su alumno justo cuando el timbre de recreo sonó, liberando automáticamente a todos los alumnos hacia el patio de la planta baja, tan tentador entonces con sus árboles de cerezo como los cereales para ese conejito de la televisión de las tres de la mañana en los canales de niños.

-En la próxima hora haré un examen diagnóstico de literatura.- Avisó el pelinegro, suspirando entre los alumnos que salían, hasta que divisó al problemático Heinkel junto a su amiga de gafas arregladas con cinta. Tomò con rapidez un cigarrillo de su caja –nunca salía de su casa sin su buena provisión de cigarrillos mentolados- y se lo dio lo más disimulado posible.- Esos parches te irritan, prueba con esto en el baño B del piso superior, nadie va ahí por ser baño mixto.

Bajo el guiño misterioso de su profesor, Yumie se fue rápidamente, jalando del brazo a su estupefacto compañero. Éste observaba el cigarro blanco y marrón (descripción de cigarrillo según su escritora…) con ojos de deseo, y ese hilo de baba característico de aquel que no desea, NECESITA tomar algo con locura y desesperación.

-¡¿Quién se ha creído ese idiota?!- Gritó Heinkel, pateando con furia la puerta de uno de los gabinetes del baño B.- ¡Viene, pretende conseguir respeto de la nada y encima cree que aceptaré su caridad!

-Pero sí lo hiciste, Heinkel.- Señaló Yumie, que lo miraba sentada en la mesada de los grifos (N/A: okay, no sé cómo describirlos :c). Apuntó a la mano derecha del rubio y al cigarrillo humeante y arqueó las cejas.

-Sí, bueno… es que… - No. No, no, no. No había justificación. Le había ganado una chica de cabello negro y lentes… ¡Lentes!- No voy a discutir contigo, niña, se me apaga el cigarro.

-Permiso, ¿Hay alguien?- Preguntó una vocecita procedente de la puerta. Estaba abierta lo suficiente para asomar el rostro, y el rostro allí presente estaba enmarcado por mechones dorados. Los ojos de la chica, celestes y con brillos de inocencia, miraban el interior de los baños, dudando de si entrar o no. Esa chica aparentaba tener 12 años, pero su cuerpo alegaba que era una adolescente de 16 hecha y derecha.

-Estamos nosotros, chiquilla.- Advirtió Heinkel apoyado en la puerta que había golpeado antes, sin más que hacer que su cigarro quedara en la esquina izquierda de su boca.- Pasa si quieres, ni Yumie ni yo mordemos.

-¡Pasa, Seras!- Y la mencionada entró abruptamente, producto de un empujón de la chica de piel acanelada, que entró luego de ella, seguida del francés. A continuación, la de lentes redondos se disculpó con la pequeña Seras y habló con los otros dos.- Hola, soy Integra Hellsing, pero pueden decirme Teggy.

Seguro era amabilidad. Claro, eran sus modales. Una adolescente inglesa criada en medio de hombres grandes, obligada a vivir entre papeles y reuniones de economía. Eso era. Pero ese comentario inocente sorprendió a Heinkel y Yumie; se preguntaban quién sería capaz de presentarse de esa forma…

-Yo soy Yumie Takagi, pero dime "katanas de filo mortal" Takagi.

-Yo soy Heinkel Wolfe, pero puedes decirme "Boom-Killed" Wolfe.

-¿E-Eh?- El rostro de la joven Integra se había desfigurado. ¿Podía ser posible que sus compañeros fueran asesinos seriales o algo parecido?

-Es broma, Teggy.- Heinkel la tranquilizó, riéndose.- Tenemos dominios de armas pero no matamos a nadie…no por ahora, al menos.

-No por ahora.- Agregó Yumie entre risas también. Los otros tres tomaron esas frases como tranquilizantes y relajadoras aunque no sonaran como tal. Pip se acercó lentamente, pero a zancadas, al cigarrillo de Heinkel mientras el resto hablaba; él no había conseguido parches o algo así, y la abstinencia lo estaba matando.

-Oye…-Susurró al rubio platinado.- ¿Me convidas?

-Claro. Aquí tienes, sirve mucho en estas condiciones.- Respondió el otro, poniéndole al de la trenza un parche nicotínico en la boca a modo de mordaza.

_Ring, ring, ring, you're killed by me…_

-Yumie al habla, que sea rápido.- El celular de la de cabello azabache había sonado. Como no tenía agendado el número que la llamaba, había respondido de forma "profesional", como había visto hacer a su padre muchas veces.- ¡¿Qué?!

-Soy Yaku, Yumie, tu padrastro. Voy a ir a buscarte y traerte de nuevo con nosotros. Nos mudaremos e iniciaremos una vida en Tokio, cariño.

Cuando Yumie cayó en la idea de que iba a ser extraída de su amado nuevo instituto, el timbre que daba fin al recreo sonó.

**OH MEIN GOTT! Qué está haciendo Yaku Tsurara? Acaso quiere matar de sufrimiento a nuestra protagonista o qué? (?**

**Okay, se preguntaran que por qué tan poco de las otras parejas. Simple, porque en esta historia solo importan Yumie y Heinkel xc. Bueno, no solamente, prometo hacer más del resto en el próximo capítulo.**


End file.
